I will always fight
by ElizabethMartin101
Summary: Elizabeth was a witch a real wand waving, spell casting witch she even goes to a school for witches and wizards. Everything was amazing unless she counted the thorn in her side called James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Martin sat on the staircase of her house bringing her knees to chest as she pouted at the thin air in front of her. Her light red hair was pulled into pins; her long hair that usually reached her waist now touching her shoulders, she was also dressed in a lovely blue thin dress that had flower prints on it. She could hear her mothers bell like laughter in the lounge room and pouted more. She was supposed to be in the room enjoying tea with her mother and her older friends as they gossiped; her mother had dressed her up just for encounter but she had only spent thirty minutes in the room before she was pushed out of the room as the woman room giggled over things that her mother didn't want her to hear.

She didn't think it was fair; she was old enough to hear what older people talked about. She was nine years old and read nearly all the books in the house that her parents had to offer. She was always encountered to write and read from a young age, it was something young ladies like herself should learn when they grew up in her grandmothers words. Elizabeth agreed with her; she liked being smarter than the boys in her year it gave her something to gloat about to them where ever they bragged they could do sport better or were taller than every girls in the class. She couldn't gloat about sports since she was never good at it. She hated running long distance and hated getting hit by the ball in soccer or netball.

The doorbell rang and she looked up slowly and groaned as she lifted herself up from the stairs and walked down to answer the door with a forced polite smile on her face. Mrs Evans stood on the other side of the door with her blonde hair pulled to the side and her bright green eyes coated with light powder making the slight wrinkles around her eyes nearly nonexistent; beside her was Lily and Petunia. They weren't dresses up as much as there mother only in simple dresses with there hair down.

"Hello Mrs Evans," greeted Elizabeth stepping to the side to let them in. "My mothers in the lounge with the other woman...I was sent out a little while ago when they started talking about grown up things."

Mrs Evans smiled warmly.

"Why don't you and my daughters go to the park. I'm sure that will keep you entertained while us woman talk about adult things."

"I'm not sure," said Elizabeth shuffling her feet and glanced over at Petunia and Lily who was nodded her head along with her mothers words. "I'll have to ask my mother..."

Mrs Evans waved her hand. "I'll tell her you just go."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head eagerly. She hadn't been to the park in days and had only seen Petunia and Lily when her parents went to meet the Evans at their house. Lily grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house hurriedly with a grin on her pale heart-shaped face.

"Come on I want to show what I can do on the swing now..." she whispered discreetly as she glanced at Petunia who walked behind them.

Elizabeth nodded and waved over her shoulder at Mrs Evans who seemed amused as she shut the door. It only took them over ten minutes to walk to the park as they talked about their week; she found out that Petunia had become seventh in her class and the Evans had celebrated at a restaurant in the next town at the age of twelve Petunia was starting to strive to become the best in almost everything, something that Elizabeth couldn't comment on since she knew herself was competitive when it came to grades. Lily was the only one she was proud to admit that was on the same level as her in academics.

Elizabeth sat down on the grass curling her legs as she was taught by her grandmother when she wore dresses. A lady never crossed her legs in a dress or a skirt it was absolutely not lady like at all. Lily ran over to the swings; she looked eager to show Elizabeth what she could do as she glanced over at her as she sat down on the swing. Petunia followed in a more slower pace as she joined Lily as they kicked of the ground, their legs kicking in the air.

"Watch this Elizabeth" shouted Lily as she kicked herself higher and higher into the air. Elizabeth leaned closer watching with wide eyes.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked Petunia her cheeks flushed as she glanced over to Lily.

But Lily had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

Elizabeth clapped loudly as she stood up quickly laughing as stood in front of Lily. She had never tried that before. "That was amazing, Lily."

Lily blushed but stood higher at Elizabeth's praise and admiration gaze.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from a bush. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster.

Elizabeth giggled and placed her hand over the flower barely blinking as the flower followed her hand like it was linked by an invisible string; they watched as it floated in the air by their heads.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

Startled, Elizabeth quickly retracted her hand bringing it to her chest like she was burnt. The flower flowing to the ground slowly as it went back to normal; the petals perfectly normal like they had never been opening and closing.

"It wasn't hurting you." said Lily frowning.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you both do it" she added.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" A boy jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. The boy seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted his sallow cheeks.

Elizabeth had stepped back from the sudden appearance of the boy but didn't follow Petunia who remained near the swings like they would protect her. She slowly inched closer to Lily as she took in the appearance of the boy; he look unnourished as his dark clothes hanged off his pale skinny body, his black hair looked liked it was dunked in grease as it hanged around his small face.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

The boy had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you both are."

"What do you mean?" demanded Elizabeth as she crossed her arms. How did this boy know what they were when Lily and herself didn't after all these years.

"You're...you're witches," he whispered

Lily and Elizabeth exchanged affronted glances.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward Petunia. Elizabeth sent a small glare at the boy and stomped after Lily sniffing annoyed.

"No!" said the pale boy. He ran after them his cloak flapping behind him, his cheeks were flushed and he looked hot in his dark clothes. The three girls considered him, united in disapproval, the three holding onto the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag.

"You are," said the black haired boy to Elizabeth and Lily. "Your both witches. I've been watching you both for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily and Elizabeth who both knew the address was a poor recommendation where most of the poor families live. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said the black haired boy now known as Snape, looking hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."

Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone. Either could Lily and Elizabeth who both narrowed there eyes at the pale boy.

"Lily...Elizabeth, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. Elizabeth following them not passing the boy a single glance.

* * *

Elizabeth was riding her bicycle to the park; her red hair gliding behind as the wind picked it up. It had been a month since the incident with the Snape boy but it was always in the back of her mind, Petunia had been horrid to Lily and Elizabeth for days after encounter barely noticing their existent and when she did she would snap at them. Elizabeth still top toed around Petunia worried if she got angry again.

She shrieked as she turned a corner to fast; the bike sliding out from under her as she hit the ground skidding her elbow on the pavement. She was right near the park only a few steps away and now she had to hurt herself. She cringed sitting up twisting her arm to look at her elbow: it was bleeding and had faint scratches from the rocks on the ground. She looked down at her dress and sighed mournfully.

"Great." muttered Elizabeth sniffing wiping her wet cheeks. Her dress was ruined and as soon as she step a foot in her house her mother would nag about her dress until she saw the scar on her elbow and would coddle her. Her mother could be overbearing most of the time.

"Are...are you alright?" the Snape walked out of the foliage near the park with worried expression on his face. He still looked dreadfully pale and his dark clothes still hung off him.

Elizabeth stiffened and sniffed loudly wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm fine. I just fell of my bike that's all."

She didn't want to appear weak in front of the boy. She still didn't like him since he had been awfully rude to Petunia; especially after he called her and Lily witches. But what made her wary was why he was near her, had he been watching her. He had said a month ago in the part that he watched her and Lily, it was strange and not gentleman like at all.

"Were you watching me?"

The Snape boy blushed and timidly nodded as he walked over to her keeping his head down; she watched him warily as he knelt next to her and put his hand on her elbow. Elizabeth looked between his hand and her elbow curiously. Their colour of skin was so different. She had thought she was pale but the Snape was was sickly pale white making her skin appear darker than it was.

She opened her mouth ready to tell the boy to not touch her. She barely knew the strange boy after all but it was quickly shut as watched her elbow with wide eyes her mouth gaping. Her skin tissue was slowly moulding over the pink scar, the blood disappearing like it was never there; she glanced up the Snape boy who retracted his hand as soon as the scar melded together. He was glancing up at her underneath his thin eyelashes shyly.

"Did...How did...you do that?" asked Elizabeth breathlessly as she slowly stood on shaky legs as she turned her arm over looking over the skin on her elbow. It was like there had never been a scar there.

"Magic," said Snape. "I told you I'm a wizard."

Elizabeth blushed embarrassed as she ducked her head. She had never thought he had been telling the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Not many people would believe me anyway."

She held her hand out. "I'm Elizabeth Martin. You are?"

"Severus Snape." muttered Severus shaking her hand shyly. Elizabeth smiled warmly at him and glanced behind him to see her bike laying on the ground; the front wheel still spinning her lunch box was still in the basket of her bicycle.

She walked over to the bicycle and picked it up with the help of Severus who barely looked at her. She looked at him and frowned. He was very shy, she hadn't met many shy people in her life. Everyone she knew were always chatty and talkative.

"Thank you," she said holding onto her handle bars. "For healing me. That was really impressive, Lily and I have never tried something like that we usually make things change colours or make them float in the air."

"It's alright. You were bleeding and hurt." said Severus quietly as he stood beside her. It was quiet until his stomach rumbled loudly. He blushed and ducked his hear putting his hands on his stomach.

"Sorry."

Elizabeth frowned and looked at him critically and put her bicycle near the fence of the park and took her lunchbox out of her basket and shook it. Severus looked up and eyed the lunch box greedily but quickly looked away.

"It's alright, do want to share some of my lunch. My mother always makes to much for me and Lily." asked Elizabeth as she tucked the lunch box under her arm and walked past the gate into the park.

"I shouldn't..." said Severus but he was eyeing the lunch box looking ready to take it from her arms.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "It's alright I don't mind. Lily won't get here until later I'll need someone to eat with until she gets here."

She reached out and grabbed onto his coat and dragged him gently with her to the middle of the playground. He didn't say anything and only followed her silently. Elizabeth opened her lunchbox and pulled out half of one the sandwiches and game it to him.

Severus glanced at her and timidly grabbed the sandwich. "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled and bit delicately into her own sandwich

* * *

They had finished half of the food in the lunchbox; mostly with the help of Severus who had eagerly started to eat after his second sandwich. Elizabeth had to mostly hold the conversation at the beginning but after some time Severus had started to relax and began to talk about the Wizarding World to the curious Elizabeth. There hadn't been an awkward silence since Severus opened his mouth becuase Elizabeth kept him talking as she ask questions upon questions.

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes as he told her about Hogwarts; the feelings she had for him before had diminished and she had started to like him, she also held a small amount of pity for the unnourished boy. Even though he had family they didn't seem to treat him like her own parents treated her.

"What's he doing here?" asked Lily as she stomped up to them glaring at Severus who blushed tensing as he looked down at the ground.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet looking between Severus and Lily wildly; she had forgotten how Severus had treated Petunia and she knew that Lily would hate him just for disrespecting Petunia.

"Oh Lily...he was telling the truth he is a wizard-"

"-what?"

"I fell of my bike and I hurt my elbow and Severus healed it," said Lydia touching her elbow as she remembered. "It was amazing Lily. And he says when we get older were going to a school that filled with people like us and their going to teach us things."

Lily frowned and crossed her arms. She obviously didn't know what to do; if she should believe Elizabeth and check to see if she was okay or keep arguing about Severus.

"He was rude to Tuney." stated Lily

"He didn't mean to did you," asked Elizabeth turning to Severus who quickly nodded gulping as both girls stared at him.

"I didn't...it was just she didn't believe me. And she was mean too!"

Lily looked abashed for Petunia's actions. "Your right I guess. She was mean."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled on Lily's arm to sit down beside her. "He was telling me all types of things Lily. He said there's unicorns and mermaids and that were going to get a wand..."

* * *

**Elizabeth is my own character. In this chapter she's nine years old, in my next chapter they'll be eleven on their way to Hogwarts . She's not going to be a Mary Sue; she won't be good at sports and won't be overly popular. She'll be quite feminem since her family is quite strict when it comes to these things. She'll be quite a show off when it comes to boys only because she wants to show them she's better than boys. She won't be smarter than Lily they'll be on the same level and she'll even been shown struggling in some subjects. **

**Elizabeth and James- sixth**

**Lily and Sirius- sixth or seventh**

**Tonks and Remus- they'll be together just like they are in the books so he won't be properly dating someone until he meets Tonks in the order of the Pheonix **

**James won't be transfixed with Elizabeth until fourth year, even if he starts asking her out in third year that'll only be because she says no and he wants to show everyone he could get a date with her.**

**Sirius won't start noticing Lily until fifth year and they'll only start getting close in sixth year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Families bustled around the platform nine and three-quarters; parents rushing to get their children on the train while saying goodbye to them, the first years hanging onto their parents looking excited and nervous at the same time. In the middle of everything stood a family of three a mother and father and an excited daughter who bounced on the balls of her feet.

Elizabeth Martin had grown up since she was nine and had learnt of being a witch three years ago she was now eleven years old; her birthday only four months ago. Her light red hair fell over her shoulders down to her chest and her pale blue eyes glanced everywhere she could. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts a place she had heard about from Severus for three long years. She couldn't wait to learn more from teachers and do things she couldn't do before. It helped matters that Lily and Severus would be going as well.

Jane Martin was sniffing into her hands her, brown eyes glassy as she tried to hold in her tears. She was tall, skinny woman with short red hair and brown muddy eyes; her shoulders shook as she rubbed her red nose.

"Oh I can't believe my baby girl is leaving for a year."

"I promise to write Mom and I'll come back for Christmas-"

"You better write everyday."

"Now come on Jane she's growing up don't you think she should have fun," said Howard as he wrapped his arms around Jane who glared at him as though he had said something horrible. He was a short man with brown eyes and wide pale blue eyes.

"I'll write every week mom," interjected Elizabeth before her mother could argue with her father. Her parents were very much in love but when they argued it was like cats and dogs especially when it involved her.

"What if something happens?" asked Jane worriedly. "We won't be able to go to your school, the woman from the ministry said muggles can't see it."

"It'll be fine. There's teachers there to keep her out of trouble and keep her safe." assured Howard before bending down to look at Elizabeth in the eyes. "Just make sure you keep up your grades."

Elizabeth smiled. "I will I've read most of the books all holidays with Lily and Severus."

"Give our love too Severus and Lily will you," said Jane.

Elizabeth nodded.

The train whistled loudly blowing a white fluff of smoke out of the pipe; the hustle of people becoming louder as they quickened to get their children on the train. Elizabeth sighed smiling weakly as she hugged her parents goodbye and moved towards the train.

"Don't forget to write!"

Elizabeth waved over her shoulder blushing as people turned to look at her mother who shouted loudly. She stepped onto the train with some help from a girl with short brown hair who was already in her uniform wearing a badge.

"Thank you."

"It's alright, I'm Alice Smith fifth year Gryffindor and prefect if you need anything else just ask."

She was pressed up against the wall as she walked along the corridor of the train; people older than her running up and down trying to find their friends while people her age were shyly joining other people in other compartments. She knew her compartment was near the end of the train; her suitcase was already placed with Lily's while her small black owl Jace was with the other animals in another part of the train. When she finally reached the third last compartment on the train she was relieved; she patted her hair down nervously as she saw there was two boys in the compartment with Lily talking loudly they barely paid her any attention as she entered only sparing her a single glance before talking to each other again.

"Lily," she whispered as she sat beside her Lily whose face was pressed up against the window; she frowned concerned as she saw that she had red eyes and looked upset. She had cried. "Lily are you okay."

Lily sniffed not looking away from the window; Elizabeth could see the Evans family standing with her own parents talking gleefully. Petunia stood a little away from them her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"T-Tuney called me a-a freak."

Elizabeth frowned glaring at Petunia through the window; ever since Petunia had found out that Lily and her were witches while she wasn't she had started to distance herself from them and when they did talk it filled with bitterness. She couldn't think about how Lily felt that Petunia was treating herself like that. Elizabeth herself was hurt and guilty that she was something that Petunia obviously wanted.

"Why would she called you that? She wrote that letter to the headmaster, she wants to go to Hogwarts too." said Elizabeth sadly.

Lily shrugged looking over at her. "I don't know. She's different she isn't my Tuney anymore."

"Maybe when we go back at Christmas she'll be happy with us again." said Elizabeth half-heartily; knowing that going to Hogwarts would make it even worse and that Petunia would hate them even more when they come back for Christmas.

Lily's face dropped and stared back at the window.

Elizabeth stared at her lap playing with her hands not knowing what to say; she didn't want to make Lily any sadder or make her angry if she said something bad about Petunia. She looked up as Severus slid open the compartment door and sat down beside her. Lily glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. Elizabeth shifted in her seat uncomfortable being in the middle of them; Lily didn't seem very happy about his company.

"I don't want to talk to you," Lily said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" asked Severus

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

Elizabeth quickly spoke wanting to diffuse the tension "No she doesn't, Petunia loves you Lily. When you come ba-"

"She does! It doesn't matter how long I'm away. She'll still hate me."

Severus frowned "So what?"

Lily threw him a look of deep dislike.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" Severus quickly stopped flushing. "But we're going!" he said, with exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

Elizabeth grinned nodding along with his words. "He's right and we'll all be together just like we promised."

Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You both better be in Slytherin," said Severus

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys that had been talking loudly had been obviously listening into their conversation. He was skinny and tall with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. His face was pulled into a confused expression; his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" asked Elizabeth frowning. She had heard the disgust in his voice when he spoke of the house that Severus had told them the most about all holidays.

The boy raised his eyebrows like her question was a joke.

"Well who would want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" asked the boy turning to the dark-haired boy with grey eyes he had been talking to before who was now lounging on the seats opposite him. The grey eyed boy cringed.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," said the messy haired boy, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The grey eyed boy grinned.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

The messy haired boy lifted an invisible sword.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

Elizabeth leaned forward in her seat; interest clear in her pale eyes as she stared at the boy. Severus rarely spoke of any other houses, he was clear that he wanted the three of them in Slytherin together; so hearing about another house was interesting.

"Gryffindor? Is that a good house then?"

"Of course!" exclaimed the boy dropping his arms to turn to them. "It's the best house there is."

Severus made a small, disparaging noise.

"Severus." hissed Elizabeth as the boy turned on him. She didn't understand why he would make that type of sound when obviously the messy haired boy was proud of Gryffindor. She didn't want him to cause a fight.

"No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the grey eyed boy.

The messy haired roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked between the two boys in dislike. Elizabeth following her as she turned her nose up at the boys; their behaviour no matter what Severus had said was tactless and mean and she never favoured bullies especially since her and Lily were bullied in school for being strange in their eyes.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." demanded Lily, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Oooooo..."

Both of the boys imitated Lily's lofty voice; Elizabeth quickly grabbed onto Severus arm as the messy haired boy nearly tripped him she quickly pushed him out of the compartment sending both of the boys a vicious glare following Severus.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as Lily slammed the compartment door shut.

"What arrogant, toe-rag...horrible boys! Hopefully where not sorted into the same house, I can't imagine living with them for seven years." exclaimed Lily as she stormed ahead of Severus and Elizabeth.

Severus snorted. "With their personalities they'll probably be in Gryffindor. Their both arrogant."

"I've read the headmaster was in Gryffindor," said Elizabeth glancing sideways at him. "If the headmaster was in that house it surely can't be that bad."

Severus sneered.

"Slytherin's the best house in Hogwarts. My mother and the rest of my family were all sorted into that house."

Elizabeth merely hummed and looked away from him her ears preening as she heard Lily continuing to mutter under her breath about the two boys back in the compartment. She smothered a smile; not only was it nice that Lily seemed over Petunia calling her a freak but it always cheered her up when Lily got into this type of mood, it shouldn't since Lily only acted like this when she was angry but that anger had never been turned on Elizabeth and seeing other people on the brute of that anger was always amusing.

"Calm down Lily," soothed Elizabeth patting her on the shoulder. "We'll just keep out of the boys way when we see them. We won't even talk to them."

Lily snorted. "Pacifist...okay fine but if they say anything..."

"Then you can jinx them when you want."

Lily smiled joyed at the thought of jinxing the boys. Elizabeth rolled her eyes fondly as they stopped at the last compartment on the train; the compartment that was between their old one and this one had been full with older, loud chatty girls and Severus had quickly pushed them forward-looking fearful even at the thought of going into the compartment full of the older girls.

She slid the compartment door open slowly slipping her head in as she looked at the people in the compartment shyly. There was only two girls in the compartment; a tall pale girl had her feet on the seat a magazine in her hand, one of her hands twirling a short strand of gold blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders as looked at the moving pictures on the magazine in her hands. She had wide green-hazel eyes and thin eyebrows.

"Hello?" said the other girl. She was a petite girl with ivory complexion with round hazel eyes and plump lips; her dark hair pulled in a messy pony tail on her head. In her lap was a thin green book that was opened half-way.

Elizabeth cleared her throat nervously. "You wouldn't mind if my friends and I sit with you two. There's not much room in the other compartments."

"Of course not." said the dark-haired girl shifting over to the window for them to sit down. The blonde-haired girl had moved her legs of the seat as Elizabeth sat down beside her smiling shyly at her.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon and that's Mary MacDonald. Are you first years?" said Marlene shaking Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes," said Lily looking between the two girls curiously. "Are both of you two first years?"

Mary nodded grinning. "Yeah, Marlene and I have heard so many stories about Hogwarts ever since we've grown up. Both of our fathers were best friends when they were at Hogwarts so we've been brought up together."

"Are you both Purebloods?" asked Severus looking nervous.

"I am," confirmed Marlene. "But Mary's half blood, her mother's muggleborn."

"Well I'm Elizabeth Martin and that's Lily Evans and the boy beside her is Severus Snape." said Elizabeth pointing at her friends.

Marlene looked over at Severus with a critical eye. "I've heard all the Snape's are sorted into Slytherin. I've never heard the last names Martin or Evans before...you both must be Muggleborns."

"Is that a problem?" asked Severus glaring at Marlene.

Mary looked offended on Marlene's part. "Were not like that. Our families aren't pureblood crazy, Marlene's just stating something."

"I-I don't understand." said Elizabeth softly; why was Severus looking so annoyed with Marlene stating that Lily and her were muggleborns. Lily also seemed confused as she looked at all of them with wide eyes.

"Some pureblood's don't like muggleborns," said Marlene apologetically. "They think we should keep magic to those who have the purest blood."

Lily looked aghast.

"Severus you said it didn't matter about being muggleborn!"

"Not many do-"

"But you promised us that it didn't matter. What if people hate us when we get to Hogwarts because were muggleborn."

"I'm sure they won't Lily," said Elizabeth nervously swallowing the lump in her throat. "They'll be other muggleborns like us there. And Marlene only said some of the pureblood's care about that ridiculous theory."

"Other pureblood's don't care about what type of blood you have; some of them will probably defend you if someone says something about it. They don't take kindly to the other pureblood's ways." said Mary smiling warmly at Lily who relaxed slowly and nodded along with Mary's words.

"I guess..."

"There are loads of muggleborns now anyway." said Marlene. "So it won't be like you two will be alone. So how did you three become friends?"

Lily instantly brightened. "We'll Severus was the one to tell us what we were..."

* * *

"Black, Sirius!"

Elizabeth watch as the boy from the train with the grey eyes walk forward; his face pale as he looked at the hat on the stool with determined, scared eyes. The train to Hogwarts had taken nearly six hours to get to the school and nearly another ten to actually get to the castle after they travelled by boats on the lake; Marlene had whispered to Elizabeth that there was a giant squid that lived in the lake but it was friendly. Something she was grateful for since she hated deep water, she had never learnt how to swim and it was her biggest fear getting stuck in deep water. She watched nervously as the hat nearly covered the boys entire half of his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A cheer rose from the table with the students with the gold and red ties around their necks; a splattering of claps from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but the Slytherin's seemed to shocked to clap for Sirius as he beamed and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Elizabeth tempered Sirius saying that his whole family had been in Slytherin it must have been a shock for them.

"Evans, Lily!"

From beside her she could feel Lily freeze up before she walked forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hair. It shouted out-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elizabeth glanced at Severus beside her as she heard him groan looking defeated. Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus, and there was a sad little smile on her face. Elizabeth looked at Lily as she turned to her and she smiled weakly; her heart thumping in her chest wildly with nerves.

She barely listened as Pofessor McGonagall called out more names and other first years were sorted; she was to busy glancing over at the Gryffindor table under neath her eyelashes. Lily was seating next to Sirius but she had her back facing in his direction as she kept her green eyes on the sorting hat. There was only three first years sorted into Gryffindor; the other first year was small, skinny pale boy with light short brown hair, she heard Professor McGonagall call him Remus Lupin. She wondered if all names in the Wizarding world were so abnormal and strange.

She looked back at the Gruyffindor table. She sighed; she wanted to be sorted into that house with Lily she didn't care if those idiot boys were sorted in the same house anymore. She barely felt guilty that she wanted to be in that house rather then Slytherin like Severus wanted to be in. Slytherin didn't look like a very lively bunch and she wanted to be with Lily. She would be any house as long as she was with Lily. They had never been separate before and she hoped it didn't start now.

"Martin, Elizabeth!"

She knew her face was pale as she wobbled up to the stool eyeing the sorting hat with distrust; still not believing that a pointy hat could talk. She inhaled a deep breath as the sorting hat was placed on her head and covered her eyes. She jumped lightly in her seat as a voice whispered in her ears.

"_Intelligent...momm...loyal too...not one to cause a fight...peaceful...you would do well in Hufflepuff but...there's courage in you...and longing...yes longing to be with your friend...I suppose it'll be.."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Elizabeth beamed as the sorting hat was taken of her head and nearly jumped of the stool as she walked over to cheering Gryffindor table; she sent Severus who looked sick a happy smile, maybe Severus would change his mind and would want to be in the same house as her and Lily and not in Slytherin.

Lily grinned squeezing her arm. "I'm so happy were together...hopefully Severus will be sorted in the same house too..." she whispered.

Elizabeth saw Alice Smith with her gleaming prefect badge sitting next to a group of girls and waved at her; Alice grinned warmly waving back. She turned back and watched the sorting again ignoring the grumble of her stomach as she did; she hadn't eaten much on the train when they got food off the trolley. Elizabeth and Lily clapped loudly as Marlene McKinnon and Mary MacDonald the two girls from the train were sorted into Gryffindor; the four girls exchanging ecstatic grins as Mary and Marlene sat opposite of them. A Jeremy Mulciber had been sorted into Slytherin shortly after them joining another first year who had been sorted first, Dominic Avery.

"Potter, James!"

The messy haired boy walked forward with confidence as he seemed to stare the sorting hat down. The sorting hat was placed over his messy hair and only sat for only a few seconds before the sorting hat shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily whimpered beside her and Elizabeth shortly followed her as they watched the grinning boy walk to the cheering Gryffindor's; Lily and Elizabeth being the only two who didn't cheer. Sirius Black was pounding on the table looking excited.

"Good going James!" he yelled out over there heads.

Elizabeth tried not cringe as James sat next to her and expected him not even glance in her direction but unfortunately he turned around in his seat and held his hand out.

"James Potter."

It was like he forgot that he had ridiculed Severus; her friend in front of her. She grabbed his hand delicately and shook it before quickly letting to like it had infected her. "Elizabeth Martin." she said in a blank voice. But he didn't even notice as he turned back to the sorting. Idiot.

Another boy was soon sorted with them; Peter Pettigrew a short and stout boy with small watery eyes and a pointed nose and basically ran from the stool blushing under everyone's stares. Then three more first years were sorted into Ravenclaw then two more into Hufflepuff until finally Proffessor Mcgonagall came to Severus name.

"Snape, Severus!"

Both Lily and Elizabeth paid rapt attention to Severus as he walked over to the stool; somewhere Elizabeth hoped he was sorted into the same house so she watched half hoping and half nervous as the hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily sniffed looking down at the table frowning. Elizabeth followed Severus as he moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from the both of them to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where a pale, tall boy with white slicked back hair stood, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Severus on the back as he sat down beside him.

She barely turned around as she heard James mutter to himself.

"Exactly where he should be."

Because he was true; even without Lily and Elizabeth he seemed excited to be placed in Slytherin. So she watched as Severus nodded his head at his fellow first years smiling...and she turned her back to the Slytherin table...to Severus...

* * *

**There's always stories where the girls are always fearless and not afraid to jump into fights so my character will be different. She's going to be a pacifist; it explained why she wasn't so vocal about her annoyance about James and Sirius and how she did see why James acted like he did becuase of how Severus insulated the house he wanted to be sorted into. James won't start showing interest in Elizabeth until half way into third year it won't show romantic feelings that he harbours to Elizabeth until fourth. I never liked it when people have him liking Lily or any other characters straight of the bag or in first year. There just too young to think of these things! Sirius won't start showing interest in Lily until fifth. **

**I'm thinking maybe that I should do a crossover later in the future, I have all these thought going in my head. I was thinking maybe when the second way happens and Harry leaves to defeat Voldermort that Potters will go into hiding and that Jacob would imprint on James and Elizabeth's daughter. **

**Future relationships.**

**Ginny Weasley/Derek Potter- Harry's younger brother**

**Grace Potter/Jacob Black- maybe start after the Cullen's leave in New Moon maybe.**

**Harry Potter/Sophia Black-Lily and Sirius daughter who will be in the same year as Harry, Hermione and Ron.**

**Just a warning this character WILL not die.**

**Remus Lupin **

**Tonks**

**Sirius**

**Lily**

**Elizabeth**

**James**

**Fred**

**Dumbledore will die so will Severus.**

**And I'll let you decide if Dobby should die or not?**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


End file.
